<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【喻黄】你家球怎么跟我长得那么像？！【end-结局B】 by jy0529</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589701">【喻黄】你家球怎么跟我长得那么像？！【end-结局B】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jy0529/pseuds/jy0529'>jy0529</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hu'die'kan, 蝴蝶蓝 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 全职高手 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jy0529/pseuds/jy0529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>喻黄 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【喻黄】你家球怎么跟我长得那么像？！【end-结局B】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＝ABO带球跑+破镜重圆。</p><p>＝正文开始。</p><p>再一次醒来，映入眼帘的是医院素白的天花板，刺鼻的消毒水味在鼻尖萦绕不散，让喻文州有种恍如隔世的感觉。脑袋昏昏沉沉的，似乎想不起太多东西。</p><p>眼珠四处转动了一下，可是除了白晃晃的天花板什么也看不见。刚要抬手支撑起身体，便惊醒了趴在床沿的人。</p><p>“嗯……”青年揉了揉眼睛，继而伸出手探向床上苏醒的人，“文州？文州！你终于醒了。”</p><p>喻文州不可置信地看着眼前的青年，像是在做梦，可脸上的触感却如此真实，他试探性地叫了对方一声：“少……天？”</p><p>“嗯，是我，”黄少天随意应答了一声，“还有没有哪里不舒服？你知不知道你那是差点就猝死了？多久没休息了？你怎么就那么不听劝啊，就算，就算我真的……你也不能……”</p><p>话还没说完，床上的人就一把撑了起来，紧紧地抱住了黄少天，“少天，真的是你……”</p><p>黄少天突然哑口，叹了口气，也伸出手来回抱住了喻文州，“对不起文州，让你担心了，我回来了，我没事。”黄少天扬起脸来笑了笑，在喻文州脸颊上亲吻了一下，“可是回来就看到你躺在病床上。医生说你旧伤都没好全，本来就缺乏休息，这回又好几天不眠不休，又突然受到了刺激……”</p><p>这回喻文州终于想起了之前种种。听到了飞机失联的消息，他便赶去机场，在巨大的悲恸下，他那里还睡得着，于是便随时等着消息，希望黄少天能够平安归来。</p><p>几乎所有人都认为喻文州疯了，他固执地相信黄少天不会有事，时常凝视着飞机起飞的方向，所有人劝他都不听，每天只剩下等消息和发呆。</p><p>直到搜救队传来消息说飞机迫降在一座小岛上，全员平安的时候，过度兴奋的他才眼前一黑。</p><p> </p><p>此时，见到平安归来的爱人，喻文州才终于缓了过来，重重地舒了口气。</p><p>黄少天为了安抚喻文州的情绪，便开始给他讲述飞机失事后遇到的种种，“当时飞机剧烈晃动了一下，警报响了，我当时都觉得自己要完了……唉，你说我怎么就那么惨呢，刚跟你有了和好的苗头，人都没到手呢就要挂了……”</p><p>“少天……”喻文州不喜欢听到黄少天提到死亡，急急打断他。</p><p>“咳咳……”黄少天清了清嗓子，不好意思地揉了揉鼻子，“之后是更具烈的震荡，飞机上很多人都不淡定了，几乎所有人都绝望了……”说到这里，是挺痛苦的回忆，又带有劫后余生的庆幸，其实黄少天也不愿意再回想起当时的心境，“文州啊，那时候我真的觉得没救了，可是就是那个关头，我还是忍不住想到你。”</p><p>黄少天微微偏过头，不太想让喻文州看到自己的表情，“我之前为什么就不能好好跟你在一起呢？”说到这里，黄少天发出了轻微的哽咽声，“直到知道自己要死了，我才发现原来我还是离不开你。”</p><p>“我都不知道我该恨当初抛弃我的你还是总在犯贱的我自己了。”</p><p>“要恨就恨我吧，少天。”喻文州伤势而温柔地转过黄少天的肩膀，紧紧地搂住了他，“只要你活着，你不愿意见我也好，不愿意跟我重头开始也好，只要你好好活着，我什么都答应你。”</p><p>黄少天吸了吸鼻子，没怎么用力地推了把喻文州，“说什么屁话，我都平安回来了，还想跟我再分咋滴？是我拿不动刀了还是你飘了？”</p><p>“嗯，是我飘了。”喻文州的话里也不自觉地带了点笑意，忍不住低下头在黄少天额角印下一吻。</p><p>“所以之后还好没事，感谢机长迫降成功，之后留在荒岛上野外求生了几天，传出求救信号，成功获得救援。岛上的日子太不好过了，虽然飞机上还有挺多物资，但是那个破岛没水没电没WiFi的，太无聊了。”</p><p>“所以少天在岛上是不是很想我？”</p><p>“没有！”</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>“没有！！”</p><p>才怪。</p><p>＝</p><p>喻文州本来就没什么严重的伤，自然出院就快。再加上黄少天这次意外，联盟也为了安抚他，给他们二人放了个小长假。</p><p>趁着假期，喻文州把行李全部收拾着搬到了黄少天家里，团团当然高兴得很，上蹿下跳地给两个亲爹帮忙。</p><p>他们甚至还选了个日子把证领了，当晚简单地请了两边家长吃了个饭，顺便还商量了婚礼事宜。</p><p>晚饭结束，喻文州开车载着老婆孩子回家去了。</p><p>闹了一天，团团困得很快，洗了澡后没怎么哄就乖乖上床睡觉了。黄少天喝了点酒，还没到醉的程度。</p><p>他瘫在沙发上看着喻文州忙前满后地给他调了杯蜂蜜水，又安顿好儿子，很是满足地翘起了嘴角，不自觉地也犯起一起困意。</p><p>突然感觉被被人抱起，黄少天才迷蒙地睁开眼睛。</p><p>“困了就睡吧。”喻文州将黄少天抱回卧室，轻轻放到了床上，随后在他眼角印下一个亲吻。</p><p>哪知正准备起身，却又被拽了回来。</p><p>随后，带着蜂蜜水甜味的吻就落了下来。</p><p>黄少天舌尖灵敏，轻巧地探入了对方口中，挑逗着喻文州的舌尖，像是发出共舞的邀请，在唇齿之间来了一曲华尔兹。静谧的房中啧啧水声夹杂着喘气声，令人脸红心跳。</p><p>许久，直到两人口中空气都被对方榨干，这一吻才将将结束。</p><p>黄少天红着眼尾，轻喘着说：“不困了。”随后，又挑逗似的屈膝顶了顶喻文州下体，“还有，老公，你硬了。”</p><p>面对黄少天赤裸裸的邀请，喻文州喉结上下滚动了一下，轻轻抚摸着对方脖颈后的腺体，笑道：“少天，你要发情了。”</p><p>黄少天一把扯过今天为了领证特地穿正装的领带，接着又是一个深吻。</p><p>空气似乎在升温，灼热的呼吸打在黄少天的颈窝，喻文州舔舐着黄少天脖子后的腺体，不轻不重的吻一路向下，随后在上下滑动的喉结处轻轻咬了下去，留下一个浅浅的牙印。</p><p>黄少天的喘息加重，有些神志不清地替喻文州解开衬衫扣子，放在平时明明是很简单的动作此时却分外艰难。</p><p>“文州……这件衬衫咱们不要了好吗。”说着将将解到第四颗扣子的黄少天就要给喻文州暴力脱衣，幸好被喻文州拦了下来。</p><p>“留着，纪念。”喻文州抓着黄少天的手，放到腰间的皮带上，黄少天瞬间明白爱人的意思帮喻文州解开了皮带。</p><p>喻文州满意地吻了吻黄少天湿红的眼尾，耐心地帮他脱了衣服。</p><p>素白的灯光下，黄少天白皙的肌肤泛着红，胸膛跟着喘息上下起伏。喻文州低下头来，咬上了他随着起伏的乳首。</p><p>“嗯……”黄少天发出哼叫，难耐地用下身往上蹭。</p><p>喻文州嘴上动作不停，手也伸进了黄少天的内裤中，握住了对方。</p><p>“呜，”微凉的指尖握住了火热的茎体，黄少天发出了一声惊叫，“文州啊，有点热……”</p><p>“嗯。”随着空气中两人信息素的味道逐渐变浓，发情带来的高热也在蒸腾着两人。</p><p>褪下浸湿了的内裤，黄少天泥泞的穴口露了出来，喻文州深吸了一口气，在黄少天耳边循循善诱“少天，乖，想要吗？”</p><p>“唔……”黄少天嘤咛一声，红着眼答了声想。</p><p>“帮我脱下内裤。”喻文州揉着黄少天乳尖，再次低语。</p><p>黄少天很听话地照做。扒拉下喻文州的内裤，胀大的茎体立刻弹了出来，撞了黄少天满手。</p><p>“宝贝，想要就自己来好吗？”</p><p>黄少天咽了口唾沫，保持着最后一丝理智，“呃……喻文州，你真是……衣冠禽兽……”</p><p>“少天真的不想要吗？”灼热的气息打在耳畔，黄少天最后一丝理智彻底崩落，仿佛受了恶魔的蛊惑一般，握住那根粗大的茎体贴近了自己的后穴。</p><p>后穴因为发情的缘故早就湿润不堪，直到此时还在往外吐着水。感受到头部正蹭着穴口，兴奋的小穴便控制不住地一张一合着，仿佛正在欢迎着入侵者的到来。黄少天狠下心来，一咬牙就握着对方挺近了小穴中。</p><p>“唔……”过大的巨物破开小口，黄少天忍不住发出一声惊喘。</p><p>喻文州笑了，低下头在黄少天耳边低语：“少天，团团还在隔壁睡觉呢。”猛然意识到这一点的黄少天连忙捂住了自己的嘴。</p><p>似乎觉得很有意思，喻文州加快了速度，一下一下地直抵要害。黄少天半是舒坦半是难耐地喘息，却又被双手堵住，于是，细微的喘息声从指缝间溢出，显得更加热情。</p><p>喻文州移开黄少天捂住嘴的双手，低下头来与他接吻，又将喘息声吞咽下肚。</p><p>“文州……文州，标记我。”感觉到了自己身体深处的腔体正在被入侵者顶撞开来，黄少天本能地迎合上去。</p><p>“好。”喻文州亲吻着黄少天，坚定地回答。</p><p>胀大的结在生殖腔内形成，黄少天受不了刺激的也跟着射了，二人呼吸叠在一起，享受着信息素气味的重合。</p><p>＝</p><p>终于清理干净再次躺到了床上，黄少天这回是真的困了，窝在喻文州怀里有一搭没一搭的聊天，留在意识快要陷入梦中时，喻文州突然说道：“少天，有个东西早就想给你了。”</p><p>“嗯？你还藏着什么秘密？”黄少天随意问道。</p><p>“是这个。”说着，喻文州托起了黄少天的手，无名指上多了一枚戒指。</p><p>很朴素的款式，正面是一个简单的六星芒，是刚才黄少天快要失去意识时喻文州套在他手上的。</p><p>顿时，黄少天瞌睡就醒了大半，也抓起了喻文州的手，同样有一枚戒指，正面是一把剑。</p><p>“荣耀承载了我们的前半生，而你是我的后半生。”喻文州笑了，“那么黄少天先生，愿意成为我的后半生吗？”</p><p>黄少天绷不住，有点脸红，扭头把脸埋到了喻文州颈脸，含糊不清地说道：“证都领了，还能离咋的。”</p><p>明月后移，清晖洒落，今夜又是一个月圆。</p><p>——end。——</p><p>＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝</p><p>he结局线。写得我有点飘。总之这篇文就完结啦。我其实就是一个每天想写很多梗，然而只会脑内嗨的鸽子精，而且我自己也知道我就是文笔剧情都很烂，写文纯靠自己爽的人，当然其实有时候我自己看之前写的文都会想怎么写得那么垃圾要不删了吧的冲动。这篇文磕磕绊绊地写了很久，中间因为高考一度停更，说实话这都给我写完了我也挺意外的，时常就是停更太久忘记剧情，然后重头看又没了想写的欲望。总之感谢小天使们的厚爱！当然以后写文随缘了，灵感来了就写。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>